Observing Interrogation Room One
by Hulihana
Summary: Castle and Beckett are still in a secret relationship, but what happens when they are at the precinct and can't keep their hands off each other any longer? What if Esposito is in unknowingly the observation room when they can't wait any longer and take their private party into Interrogation One?
1. The Incident

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, nor am I one of the shows writers._

_A/N: If you're reading this, it must mean I did a good enough job in my description to catch your attention. Now for the information you should probably know. Yes, I realize Esposito is probably a little OOC. I would picture him being more disgusted than intrigued, but this story doesn't happen without it and I think Espo is more likely than Ryan. Any and all mistakes are my own._

_Now that's all out of the way. Enjoy the smut._

Detective Javier Esposito watched through the two way mirror as uniforms escorted Marcos Hernandez out of interrogation room one and his partner Kevin Ryan followed them out before walking across the bullpen to the elevator to get their late lunch. He shook his head, wondering to himself what could drive a young man with everything going for him to throw his life away by murdering his best friend to impress a girl.

Several minutes after the unis had taken the young man back to lock up, Esposito was still standing in the observation room collecting up the case files and putting them into a box for storage until trial.

He jumped in surprise, spinning around to face the window into the interrogation room as the door slammed abruptly open, his eyes widening in shock as Castle pushed Beckett into the room, the man's hands already on her shoulders, pushing her jacket down her arms and letting it drop to the floor, and their lips fused together.

"Castle, we have to make this quick. The boys will be back to question Hernandez any time now." Beckett panted against Castle's lips as she ran her hands up his chest to grab his lapels, pulling him closer to her before her nimble fingers began to work their way quickly through the buttons of his shirt.

"What the…" Esposito mumbled to himself, his eyes widening in shock as he watched his boss work determinedly at the writer's shirt. _They must not have realized that we decided to question Hernandez before lunch instead of afterwards._ He watched through wide eyes as Castle removed Beckett's shirt and attacked the pulse point on her neck, nipping and sucking, causing her to gasp a small intake of breath.

"I swear I will shoot you if you leave a mark Richard Castle." She warned him breathlessly, causing Castle to chuckle against her heated skin.

Espo shook himself slightly as he forcefully tore his eyes away from the sight of Beckett's chest, covered only by her black lace bra. "Get it together man, she's your boss!" he muttered to himself. _But man is she smokin'_ his subconscious reminded him.

On any normal day Javi saw Beckett as a boss and friend, sometimes even as a sister. While he had always known she was beautiful, he didn't think much of it on an average day. But this, today, wasn't an average day, and watching his half naked boss writhing under her lover's hands was cause for Esposito's blood to run south.

Seeing her now, as Castle reached behind her to unclasp her bra and leaned down to suck a hardened pink nipple into his mouth, rolling it under his lips and nipping lightly with his teeth, Esposito saw his boss in a totally different way. He saw her as a woman with an amazing body who was half naked in front of him, with no idea that he was watching. He couldn't stop is body from reacting, even if he wanted to.

A soft moan from the other side of the glass brought Esposito back out of his head as he watched the couple back away from each other to quickly remove their own pants. Espo was less shocked this time when he felt another jolt in his groin at the sight of Beckett shimmying her skin tight jeans down over her ass.

He groaned in frustration at himself for getting turned on watching his boss and her writer crash back together in a tangle of heated skin and wet seeking mouths, now only in their underwear. He was just about to turn to leave them to it and go take a cold shower when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Castle reached out and simply tore the lacy scrap of panties from Beckett's body.

* * *

"That was my favorite pair." She growled under her breath at him as Castle looked back at her unapologetically.

"I'll buy you another" he replied, eyeing her body in appreciation and longing.

Kate tried summon her inner Detective Beckett to give Castle a glare that would make him fear for his life, but the way the man gazed hungrily at her body made her go weak in the knees and she knew he wasn't effected the way he should be. With a huff she launched herself at him, shoving his boxers to the floor, where they pooled at his feet, and freeing his impressive length. She palmed him roughly, hearing him groan as she sank her teeth into his shoulder as punishment for destroying her underwear.

* * *

Esposito flinched in sympathy for Castle as Beckett bared her teeth, but damn if that boy wasn't impressive. He could see why Beckett couldn't keep her hands off him. _I wonder how long this has been going on… _Espo thought to himself, the realization hitting him that this isn't their first time.

His attention was once again drawn to the now naked couple in the room as Castle lifted Beckett onto the table and pushed her down onto her back, her hips at the edge and her legs dangling towards the floor. He quickly kneeled and pulled her legs up onto his shoulders on either side of his head, causing Beckett to gasp again as he ran his hands from her ankles up to her thighs, spreading them wide and inadvertently giving Esposito a look at her nether region, already glistening with moisture.

_Wow, he hasn't even touched her yet. No wonder they're getting it on in the interrogation room. _Esposito finally gave in, unzipping his fly and pulling his semi hardened length out into the cool air as Castle went to work between her legs, pulling sounds from Beckett that quickly had Esposito rock hard and ready to go.

Apparently Espo wasn't the only one ready to go, as Beckett's moans increased in volume steadily and her back began to arch off the table.

* * *

Castle placed one hand on her stomach, holding her in place as he sank two fingers of his other hand into her while working his tongue expertly over her clit.

Feeling his fingers slip into her core so easily, Castle felt himself harden instantly.

"You're so wet. I love that you get like this for me Beckett."

"Only for you Castle. Only for you." She panted above him.

He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, hearing her quiet moans and whimpers. He knew just what he was doing to her and that she was getting close. Knowing just what she liked, he curled his fingers inside her, stroking the rough ridge along the front wall of her wet heat.

"Let go Kate, I've got you." He growled against her as she writhed on the table in front of him.

He pushed a third finger into her molten core and sucked her clit into his mouth, biting it lightly with his front teeth as she ground against him.

"God, Castle…" Kate groaned as he bit down and she couldn't hold off her orgasm any longer. Her back arched off the table as liquid fire raced through her body, the blood in her veins singing, as all sensation focused on that small bundle of nerves in her lover's mouth.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her to prolong her orgasm and then to work her down from her high slowly before withdrawing completely, leaving her panting on her back on the table.

Beckett sat up as she caught her breath before eyeing Castle hungrily and stalking across the interrogation room to where he'd relocated near the mirror. He gulped at the look in her nearly black eyes as she reached him and dropped to her knees.

* * *

Esposito pumped his cock in his hand as he watched Beckett coming on the table under Castle's skillful ministrations.

His eyes widened as, moments later, his boss sat up and hopped from the table, only to drop to her knees in front of his friend. Just on the other side of the glass, and she took his length in her hand, pumping it once, twice, then rubbing her thumb across the tip to spread the drop of pre-cum that had formed.

Espo watched her in awe, unconsciously repeating her movements on his own cock in his hand. Echoing Castle's moan as she took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him, coating his length in moisture as she took more of him into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

Esposito imagined it was his own cock that Beckett had her lips wrapped around. Stroking himself faster, he watched her throat convulse as she appeared to swallow the other man whole.

"Kate…" Castle groaned loudly and tangled his hands into her hair, pulling her off his cock with an audible pop. "You're going to be the death of me woman" he growled as he pulled her against him again, fusing his lips to hers.

* * *

Beckett felt Castle's hard length pressing urgently against her inner thigh as his tongue slid along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance which she gladly gave. He quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth to duel with her own.

When air became a necessity she pulled away from him, once again gasping for breath.

Grabbing her hips, Castle spun her around and pushed her up against the cool glass of the mirror, planting his thigh between her legs and parting them wider before grabbing his cock in his hand and rubbing it up and down her wet slit.

"Castle, please!" Beckett cried out as he paused at her entrance and placed just enough pressure on it to slip the tiniest amount inside her. She cursed him internally and whimpered as he pulled back away from her and continued rubbing himself through her slick folds.

"Castle! I need you in me… Now!" she begged. _Beckett actually begged!?_

"As you wish Detective." Castle smirked, leaning his chest against her back and pushing her own into the glass. Her nipples pebbling against the cold, smooth surface. She turned her head to look into his ocean blue eyes, speaking without words, letting him see the need in her own hazel orbs.

Castle leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. He felt the puff of hot air on his lips that escaped her mouth as he pressed slightly into her with his movement.

"Ri-ick!" she gasped as he thrust into her in one smooth, swift movement, his lips crashing against hers in a clash of teeth, lips, and tongues.

"God Kate, so wet, so tight." For a bestselling author, Castle couldn't have formed a complete sentence at this time if his life depended on it.

He paused for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to his size, but Beckett had other plans. She opened her eyes that had slammed tightly shut the moment he entered her and smirked as she met his gaze. Baring down, she clenched around him, making him groan and grab her hips.

"You have to stop that or this is going to end before it even begins." He warns her breathlessly. She winks at him and clenches again. "What's the matter Ricky? I thought you liked it when I was in control."

Castle slams his eyes shut and takes a deep breath in and lets it out as he controls the urge to explode inside her then and there. "You are an evil woman Katherine Beckett." He grits out through clenched teeth.

* * *

Esposito's hand stills on his cock as he stares at his boss's nipples pressed against the glass in front of him and he wants nothing more than to take one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. As Castle begins moving, thrusting in and out slowly, Javier begins to stroke himself again, matching the rhythm of couple on the other side of the mirror.

He continues to watch them, speeding up as Castle begins to pump in and out of her faster, thrusting harder. The sound of their ragged breathing filling the room. "I'm going to Hell for this." He mumbles to himself under his breath as realization dawns on him that he is actually getting off on watching two of his best friends having sex and they don't even realize that he is there. _What do they expect though, doing this in the precinct? _His subconscious fills in for him. The same corner of his brain that is still attentively watching as Beckett's body rocks back and forth against the mirror as she counters each and every one of Castle's thrusts, their naked skin slapping together, creating obscene sounds.

Putting the morality of what he is doing out of his mind once again, Esposito watches his friend grab his girlfriend's left breast in one hand, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. The other hand slithers down her body, pausing over her stomach to circle her navel, before continuing down, down, down. Past her neatly trimmed mound and between her drenched lips to find the small nub of her clit.

Beckett cries out as his fingers find her pleasure center and press against it urgently. He's not taking any prisoners as he pushes into her harder, clearly beginning to have trouble holding himself back.

At her cry, Esposito takes a step closer to the window and fondles his balls in his left hand, his right still stroking himself in time with the thrusts of the couple on the other side of the glass. Groaning as he feels himself getting close to his own release and reaching quickly for a tissue on the table next to him so he doesn't create a mess that he would never be able to explain.

"Don't stop Castle! I- I'm getting close."

He watches as Kate's eyes slam shut and her entire body tenses.

Castle pushes his thumb down on her clit rhythmically and changes the angle of his thrust slightly to graze against her G-spot.

"Come for me Kate." He whispers in her ear, his hot breath tickling the skin on her neck and his words enough to send her over the edge.

Castle reaches up to clamp his hand over his girlfriend's mouth to stifle her gasps and moans as her inner muscles clench and flutter powerfully around him, pulling his own release from his body. He continues to thrust as he empties himself into her, helping prolong both of their orgasms until he collapses against her back, spent. Neither of them realizing their friend, Javier Esposito just came, right along with them, mere feet away, on the other side of the mirror.

Esposito finished cleaning up and tucked himself away back into his boxers, zipping up his pants. He looked up as the writer pulled out and away from Beckett. A whimper escaped her mouth at the his retreat from her body and he turned her around, kissing her softly and pulling her close to him before both separated and began to redress themselves.

During this time, Espo realized he needed to get back to his desk so as not to get caught and he turned to grab the box of files from the table. He stopped mid-turn, gasping as he saw the small red light blinking on the equipment against the wall. The camera in the corner of the interrogation room was still recording.

"Shit" he grumbled to himself before turning the camera off and hurrying back to his desk, not looking up from the paperwork that he had quickly pulled out when Castle and Beckett emerged from interrogation one, looking much more put together than they had moments before.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"Bro, I need you to do something for me." Esposito told Ryan later that afternoon once the Irish detective had returned from lunch and the dynamic duo had gone out to follow up with the dead girlfriend's parents and let them know the bastard that killed their daughter had been caught.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, suspicious of the tone in Esposito's voice.

"I need you to go back to the video from our interrogation earlier and delete part of it."

"What? Why would you need me to do that?" Ryan asked, confusion clouding his normally clear blue eyes.

"After you left, Mom and Dad used it for a little alone time and the camera was still rolling." Esposito said, even quieter than before giving Ryan a suggestive look, hoping he understood what he meant while leaving out his own part in what had happened.

"They were- you don't mean… They were getting it on?" Ryan nearly squealed in surprise.

"That's exactly what I mean, bro. I don't think Beckett would appreciate that being played when this thing goes to court. She'd skin someone alive." They both cringed at the thought of what their boss would do if this thing ever saw the light of day.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. How long do you think they've been together? Man, how could they keep something this big from us?" Ryan asked trying to pinpoint a time in recent history that they had seemed different.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. I want to know who won that pool." Esposito murmured thoughtfully.

"I think I have an idea. I'll take care of everything." Ryan replied before turning to his computer to get to work on removing the video.

* * *

When Castle and Beckett returned from visiting the Vic's family the boys were already gone for the night. Beckett walked to her desk and collapsed into her chair with a sigh, glad the long day was finally coming to an end. She just had to finish up some paperwork and she could go home and relax with her boyfriend and a nice glass of wine.

"Beckett, what's this?" Castle asked picking up a cd in a thin plastic case off the edge of her desk. On the case was a note that read, 'This is the only copy in existence. You can thank us by letting us know when this started. Everyone has a lot of money riding on you two.'

Taking the cd from his hand, she read the note and shrugged. "I have no idea and I'm too tired to deal with their little games right now, we can check it out later once I'm curled up in front of a nice warm fire for the night with my man." Beckett replied, placing it in her bag and giving Castle a warm smile.

"Besides… the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can have a repeat of this afternoon." She grinned at him impishly before turning to finish her paperwork, leaving Castle staring at her slack-jawed.

Little did they know just how accurate that statement was.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and would like to hear what you thought. As it stands, this story is completed as a one-shot. I have some ideas floating around in my head of possible other chapters with Ryan's reaction as well as Castle and Beckett's but I'll wait to see how my first story is received before deciding whether or not to write more._


	2. The Reaction

_I want to thank everyone who left a review and those who followed or favorited this story. I originally planned this as a one-shot as my first fanfiction but upon seeing it's reception and getting some great ideas from people, I've decided to continue it. So, without further ado, here is Caskett's reaction._

Castle and Beckett arrived back at the loft that night to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Beckett questioned, the loft eerily quiet. It's never this quiet…

"Oh, Mother is at the opening night for a play some of her students are in, and I think Alexis said something about a study group tonight." Castle answered, unconcerned, as he helped his girlfriend out of her jacket and hangs it up in the hall closet.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, we can just pick back up where we left off earlier." She replied with a grin as she leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him, having already kicked her heels off in the entryway.

"Mm, wait, wait, wait." Castle groaned, putting his hands on her upper arms and slowly pulling her away, looking down at her just in time to catch the brief flash of hurt that passed through her eyes before she was able to mask it from him. "We'll get there, and it will be mind blowing," he reassured her, "but first, don't you want to know what the boys left for us?"

Beckett leaned forward against his chest, into his embrace, with a huff. "Do we have to?" she whined, sounding remarkably like Castle himself. _Oh God, he's rubbing off on me! _She thought to herself with a small degree of horror, but Castle just chuckled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend before kissing her lightly on the temple.

"We have all night Kate. Let's just get this over with now and I promise to make it up to you later." He smirked suggestively, ducking his head to meet her eyes and catch her lips in a soft kiss, full of promise.

"Fine…" Beckett answers with a sigh before standing up to get the cd out of her bag while Castle retrieves his laptop from the big mahogany desk in his office. They settle down on the couch with the laptop on Kate's thighs and her body resting between his own so she can lean back against the warm pillow of his broad chest.

"Let's find out what they're up to this time." Beckett grumbles as she takes the cd out of its clear plastic case and puts it in the computer. She frowns and looks at her boyfriend in question when a window pops up asking what she wants to do with the folder contained on the disk. She double clicks to open the folder and finds a single file inside it. A video file.

"What the-"

"No. Oh, please no!" Echoes through the once unbroken silence of Castle's living room as the video begins to play and the couple cuddled together on the couch watches a video of themselves, falling into the interrogation room in a heated embrace.

Ignoring the video still playing on the laptop in front of her, all too aware of exactly what is about to happen, Beckett turns her eyes to Castle, whose own blue eyes are reflecting her own feelings of terror right back at her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, sitting bolt upright, nearly sending the laptop crashing to the floor. Panic flooding her body as the realization of where this video came from hits her.

"Oh God, Castle, the boys must have seen this! How am I ever going to look them in the eyes again?"

"Hey, hey, it's all going to be ok. Ryan wrote that this is the only copy, so that means no one else can see it. Besides, you have to admit, we are pretty hot." He smirked again, reaching for his girlfriend and pulling her body back against the comfort of his own before looking back at the computer screen again just as the Beckett on screen reaches her first orgasm, his head buried between her thighs.

"Castle, focus. What are we going to do about this?" Beckett admonished him, her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"My dear detective, we are going to relax. So what if the boys have seen it, they're adults, I'm sure they've experienced sex before. Besides, they're probably more interested in busting us for being a couple in the first place instead of what's on that video. That's what their note was about, after all. We'll get through their taunting the same as we have for the past four years and eventually they'll move on, just like always." Castle reassured her, pressing a tender kiss to her temple, trying to calm her down.

"Anyway, there's nothing that we can do about them tonight, so why don't you take a deep breath and let me help you forget, huh?" He breathed in her ear, his hot breath washing over her neck causing a shiver to run through her body.

"That's it Kate. Just relax." Castle murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her skin with the fingers that are wrapped around her waist, holding her back against his chest.

"Watch us, Kate. See how good we are together? This video is proof of how much we care about each other, how much we want each other. And it's really quite good if I do say so myself."

Beckett breathes out heavily at his self-satisfied, smug tone,_ there's the nine year old again_, but still settles back against him, letting the tension drain out of her body. Allowing his words and the rhythmic movement of his fingers against her skin sooth her, and her eyes to drift back to herself and her lover on the screen.

His fingers work their way down her body slowly until he reaches the clasp of her pants. Castle quickly unbuttons her dress slacks with practiced ease and dips his fingers below the waistband, quickly being reminded that she is no longer wearing underwear. The pair she had worn to work that day having been buried, destroyed, in the bottom of her purse.

He works his way lower, cupping her intimately, feeling the heat of her arousal even through her pants, as his thumb catches in her slacks and rubs circles against her, almost where she wants him. Beckett leans back into him even more, pulling her legs apart for him, placing one on either side of his own with the laptop now laying on the couch between her spread legs. Giving in to his silent demands.

Castle sinks his fingers into her pants and runs his index finger through her slick, wet folds as her breathing grows heavier and she strains towards his hand almost unconsciously.

"Watch us, baby. Watch as I enter you, see how wet and ready you are for me." He whispers against her neck before latching his lips against her pulse point, sucking on it lightly. His finger still rubbing against her, not giving her nearly as much friction as she desires.

"Oh, oh yes!" she cries out as he suddenly penetrates her with two fingers at the same time that he enters her on the video playing before them. Slowly pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in in time with the couple on the screen.

Lips trailing down her neck to her collarbone, he uses his free hand to pull her shirt to the side, giving him access to her shoulder where the nips and sucks lightly, careful not to leave a mark that she could shoot him for later. Listening to her groan when he finally, finally grinds his palm against her clit. Electricity flowing through her nerves and hurtling towards that one small nub full of endings. She turns and locks her lips against his own, swiping her tongue against his lower lip, begging for entrance.

Lost in their own haze of pleasure, neither of them registers the sound of keys in the front door. Neither remembers that they aren't the only people who call this loft home. And neither realizes that they are still sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Until the front door opens.

"Dad, I'm home." Alexis Castle calls out as she opens the door, not yet realizing what is happening on the couch.

"Shit" Castle curses as he reaches out to slam the top of the laptop shut and pulling his fingers out of Beckett's pants the same time that she reaches for the blanket on the back of the couch. She's trying to cover both of them and the evidence of what they have been doing, but neither can cover their swollen, well kissed lips or heavy breaths as Alexis finally spots them.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you…" She begins speaking before taking note of their disheveled appearance and still labored breathing.

"Oh, ew, Dad! Don't you have a bedroom for things like that?" Alexis points out, trying not to think too hard about what she just walked in on and studiously ignoring one Kate Beckett who is currently hiding her face in the crook of her father's neck. Unfortunately for Beckett, she can't hide the bright red of her cheeks and neck as she blushes furiously at having been caught by the teenager.

"You know what sweetie, you're right." Castle nods in agreement. "Come on Kate." He grins at her and places the laptop in her lap before scooping her up in his arms and carrying both her and the computer through the loft to his bedroom. Beckett doesn't even argue in her daze of embarrassment and confusion of what is going on.

"I'm going to Paige's for the night." Alexis calls out to him, rolling her eyes at the pair of them, a habit she likely picked up from Beckett. With that thought in mind she quickly makes her way up the stairs to her room to pack a bag, well aware that her father's room isn't completely soundproof and she does not want or need to know any more about what those two get up to in their alone time than she already does.

Meanwhile, Castle waits until he hears the front door of the loft shutting once more before resuming, right where they had left off.

_So, what do you think? I know, I know, how could I possibly let Alexis interrupt them? But let's be realistic, this is Castle and Beckett, they're always being interrupted. I haven't decided at this point if I'm going to write about Ryan's thoughts on the tape, or how the gang are going to interact in the immediate aftermath next. I'm open to requests here and would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading._


	3. The Morning After

_Here's the penultimate chapter. The morning after and how the team interacts after the previous days festivities. I hope you enjoy it._

He's sitting at the cold, metal table in the interrogation room when the door slams open revealing Kate Beckett, stark naked, stalking through the doorway towards him. Castle follows her through in typical fashion, also nude.

"Do you want to join us, Ryan?" she asks, trailing a finger seductively down her body from her collar bone to her aroused, glistening folds, her eyes hooded as she hunts her prey. Him.

Kevin Ryan sits bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily, as the shrill ringing of his cell phone penetrates the early morning darkness of his bedroom.

"Just a dream. It was only a dream." He reassures himself, scrubbing one hand over his face, as the other fumbles for the phone on the nightstand on his side of the bed, his wife Jenny still dreaming peacefully beside him, well used to his late night calls. _I'm definitely going to Hell for this_ the Irishman criticizes himself internally.

"Ryan" he answers quietly, finally finding the phone. He's nodding his head in understanding as he takes down details of the murder scene on the notepad also found on the bedside table. "Got it, we'll be right there." he answers the unknown voice of the uniform on the other end of the phone before leaving a note for Jenny to let her know he got called out. "Hey Javi, we've got a body." he replied to his partners answer on the other side of the phone.

* * *

"Beckett" mumbles the sleepy feminine voice to which the name belongs.

"Yo boss, we have a murder downtown." Esposito echoes out of the phone, entirely to chipper for the early hour reminding her that she had just fallen to sleep, exhausted, a few short hours earlier.

"Alright Espo, text me with the address and I'll meet you there in thirty."

"You got it. I'd offer to call Castle for you, but we both know you're all over that." he responds.

Beckett winces as the memories of what had transpired over the last twenty-four hours bombard her brain.

"What is it, we have a body?" groans the man in question, his unclad body stirring from where it's wrapped around her own; both between his sinfully comfortable sheets.

"Yeah. Esposito says 'hi" she grumbles, cursing under her breath. "We'll meet you there." She replies into the phone, hanging up before he can comment further.

"Oh God, we're never going to live this down!" the woman huffs, pulling the sheets over her head as if to block out the coming day.

"Oh come on, it can't be any worse than other things we've dealt with over the years. I mean we took on a tiger! I think we can handle some ribbing from the guys." Castle tries to comfort her before grabbing her hands and pulling her back up to start their day.

* * *

The couple walked under the crime scene tape together, coffees in hand 45 minutes later. "What do we have Lanie?" Beckett asked crouching down beside her best friend, Castle at her back, both studiously ignoring the looks they were receiving from the boys.

"Jane Doe, 22 years old, multiple GSWs to the back." Lanie answered, barely looking up from her on-scene inspection of the body. "I'll know more when I get her back to the lab but I think it's safe to say a bullet is your cause of death."

"Isn't your place just a few blocks away Beckett?" Ryan interrupts before she can reply, looking at her with too innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah, what took you so long boss?" Esposito jumped in. "You ask me, I'd guess you weren't coming from your building at- all…" he trailed off at the murderous look he was shot from the woman in question. Castle just looked smugly from one face to the next.

"What are they going on about now girl?" Lanie questioned, standing up and motioning for some uniforms to come help load the body into the ME's van.

"Nothing if they know what's good for them." she threatened in a low voice, fixing her stare on first one man, then the next as they both looked away in turn.

"Mmhm, we'll see about that. Don't forget, I know when you're lying Kate Beckett." The tiny Latina woman stared down the tall brunette before turning and following the body away from the crime scene.

"So… You guys still owe us some details." Esposito spoke up, braving his boss's wrath.

"I think you've gotten way more details than you could ever need, now go canvas the neighbors before I chain you to your desks for a month with paperwork."

Both men turned away from Castle and Beckett, mumbling under their breath but knowing better than to push the woman too far. They'd just wait and ask Castle later once Beckett was out of the way.

"Come on Castle, let's go see about getting the murder board set up."

* * *

"I don't have a ton of time Lanie, what've you got?" Kate questioned as she walked through the doors of the morgue several hours later, well aware that she had left Castle by himself in the bullpen, looking through some of the video from near the crime scene.

"Don't give me that crap girl, I know you to well for it to work. What were the boys going on about earlier?"

"I don't know, just being their typical selves I guess." She tried to deflect the question to no avail.

"Then why did you get so flustered? Who were you with last night? I need details Kate!"

"Lanie, there are no details. I wasn't with anyone, I just got a bit of a late start this morning, that's all."

"Girlfriend, you and I both know better than that. You've been happier this last month than you have since long before you broke up with Josh. You're seeing someone, now who is it?"

Beckett stared down at her feet, wringing her hands in front of her nervously and not daring to meet her friend's eyes, sure that Lanie could read the truth written on her face.

"There's only one reason I could think of that you'd be holding out on me. You finally did the deed with writer-boy didn't you?!" Lanie squealed, seeing Kate's face turn red in a blush.

"Its writer-_man_ now Lanie." Beckett admitted, finally raising her head to look at her best girl-friend, allowing the other woman to see the happiness shining in her hazel eyes.

"Congratulations girl! I'm really happy for you. When did this happen?" Lanie questioned, rounding the table between them to wrap Kate up in a hug.

"The night of Alexis' graduation. He's really great and it's been everything I ever hoped a relationship with him would be. Until yesterday that is." A look of annoyance clouded her features at that last statement.

"And what happened yesterday? I can hide the body where no one would ever find it?"

"Thanks, but it's not something that Castle did. It's my own fault really. We, uh- well, we have been having a really hard time keeping our hands to ourselves since we got together, and ahm…" She trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her friend about her problem, only continuing when Lanie made a 'get on with it' gesture, impatiently.

"So, anyway, yesterday we sort of spent our lunch break in the interrogation room, together, you know, and uh I guess the camera was recording and I didn't know. And then when we were getting ready to leave for the night, um, well we found a cd on my desk from the boys. When we checked it out back at the loft… Well it turns out one of them found the tape, from you know, from the interrogation room. Oh, Lanie, what am I going to do?!" she looked up at her friend in despair.

"Everything was going so perfect, and now this. How do I fix this?"

Beckett looked up in surprise when she heard her friend, unsuccessfully, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Lanie…?"

"So let me get this straight? You're telling me that you and Castle had sex in the interrogation room yesterday and then the boys gave you a video tape of it?! Oh, this just matches you two so perfectly." The woman chuckles to herself.

"Can I see the tape?"

"Lanie!" Beckett yelps, only slightly shocked by her friend's question.

"Right, right. Well, as for what you're going to do, you're going to wait this out like you do everything else until they find the next shiny new toy to go play with. In the meantime, you're going to have some more amazing sex with writer-_man_ and then you and I are going to go out for drinks and you're going to tell me all about it. Now get out of here, I don't have anything for you yet and the sooner you let me get back to work, the sooner I can tell you about your victim here."

* * *

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Esposito asked, walking up behind Castle as he stared at the surveillance tape.

"Huh? Oh, just trying to find anything out of the ordinary." Castle answered, unaware of Ryan entering the room as well and quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Oh yeah? Seen anything else interesting lately?" he asked nonchalantly as he sits down on Castle's other side. "I'm always interested in seeing a good tape."

"Look, guys. I don't know what you want me to say. You've seen her, how do you expect me to keep my hands to myself all day. We didn't know the camera was rolling at the time."

"Oh, we know bro. I think it safe to say we've definitely seen her, and for that, you owe us a little information." Esposito put a hand on Castle's shoulder, squeezing harder than strictly necessary.

The sound of a chair squeaking across the floor broke the silence that had descended upon the room as Castle stood up quickly and went to make his way towards the door, only to find his path blocked by the other two men.

"Guys, really, I can't say anything. She'll kill me. You _know_ that. And I rather like living right now, so, uh, I really need to go now."

He started towards the door again and the boys went to stop him once more until all three men turned in unison at the sound of the elevator arriving on the homicide floor and Beckett walking out of it.

"Saved by the bell." Castle muttered under his breath as he made his way over to the relative safety of his girlfriend.

The boys turned back to each other, intending to regroup and try again, when Esposito's phone chimed that he had a new text message. "Oh look, it's from Lanie. I wonder if she got anything out of Beckett."

**Ha! I won. Never doubt a woman's intuition boys**_._ Is all it says.

_So there it is. What did you think? Did I manage to keep them true to character? There's one more chapter to come after this in which we'll wrap things up and see how everyone is reacting after they've had a couple days to let it all sink in._


	4. The Forgetting

_Here's the final chapter everyone. I want to thank you all for your ideas and thoughts throughout the course of this story. You've all been wonderful. I hope you enjoy reading this final installment of my first story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

"Lanie, I'm telling you, I can't get them out of my head! It's some sort of curse. I mean, she's like my sister and Castle is one of my best friends. I can't believe this is still getting under my skin, it's been a week!" Esposito ranted to his on again, off again girlfriend as he paced back and forth in the dark confines of the morgue.

"Well what about Ryan? How is he handling all of this?" she asks, watching him with an amused smirk.

"Ryan didn't see it first-hand like I did. He only saw the video tape. I was right there Lanie. They were right in front of me, and it was so hot, but now I can't take it anymore. Besides, he's all over-the-moon since he found out that he and Jenny are pregnant the other day."

"Well, maybe you need a distraction to take your mind off of it too?"

"How do you expect me to forget that? Every time I look at Beckett I can't help but remember what she looks like naked, and it does things to me Lanie. I can't tell them that!"

"I'm going to do you a favor Javier Esposito and not let Kate know exactly where you were when that tape was made, but baby, you really need to calm down. This will pass and you'll forget in time and then you guys will go back to how everything was before. You just need to be patient. "

"Yeah, I guess you might be right." He conceded after a moment of thought.

"Maybe I'm right?! Honey, you know I'm right. Now if you let me finish my work, I can come over tonight and help you get started on that forgetting." Lanie suggested as she rounded the table to where Esposito had finally stopped his pacing.

"Mmm now you know I like the sound of that chica." He met her halfway, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Oh, and by the way. I'm going to need to see this video that has you so worked up. I love my girl to death but I could use some leverage to get details out of her on our next girls' night."

Lanie stood on tip-toe to connect her lips with Esposito's in a short kiss that was filled with promise.

"Now shoo, the sooner I get done here the sooner you can meet me back at my place tonight."

* * *

"Girl, you know you and writer-boy did quite the number on those boys over there." Lanie told Beckett with a conspiratorial whisper as they leaned up against the bar of the Old Haunt the next night.

"Although, I probably should be thanking you. Last night was one of the hottest nights I've had in a long time!" she continued, ignoring the way Beckett's eyes flitted towards Castle across the bar before returning back to the drink in her hand.

"Look Lanie, I told you. I didn't know the camera was on. I don't know how to fix them. They've both been acting strange all week!"

"Don't worry so much about it. You know how those two are, the next shiny new toy will appear soon and they'll forget all about it. From what I've been told, Ryan already has, and it's only a matter of time until Javi comes around as well."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just didn't really want everyone to find out this way. Castle and I wanted to keep things to ourselves for a while before we got everyone else involved."

"Well, I think it's safe to say we're all definitely involved now. Besides, you won me a nice amount of money in that pool that's been going."

Beckett huffed out a laugh and sent her best friend a half-hearted glare.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know what was going on Katherine Beckett! The entire city has been waiting for you two to get your act together for years now. You can't blame us for being excited for the both of you."

"No, I guess not… I just hope this all blows over and things can get back to normal around here."

"Girl, things are never normal around you and Castle. And you know as well as I do that you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Beckett admitted, her eyes lighting up as Castle finished his conversation with the boys and began making his way over to the ladies.

Castle leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon the brunette's lips upon his arrival, knowing Kate wasn't comfortable with more intimate displays of PDA.

"My apologies Lanie, but I was wondering if I could steal my girl away from you for a little while?" he said, taking Beckett's hand in his and leading her towards the open space that served as an impromptu dance floor, leaving their three friends behind with stunned looks on their faces.

"Did he just kiss her, in public?"

"Uh, huh."

"And he called her his girl."

"Yeah."

"And she didn't shoot him?"

"She didn't even threaten to shoot him, man."

"Fifty says they're engaged within six months."

"Deal"

"You're on."

* * *

"Castle, what are you doing? It isn't my birthday." Kate said, amused as she watched her boyfriend walk towards her with rectangular, gift wrapped package in his hand.

"Can't I give you a present without it being your birthday?" Castle asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed where she was propped up against the headboard, a book in her hand and a glass of wine on the table beside her.

"You know how I feel about you buying me things, which means you know that I don't like you spending a ton of money on me."

"Yes, but it's my money to spend. Besides, this isn't just for you. It's for both of us."

She looked at him in suspicion as she took the gift from him and began to unwrap it.

"Castle, what on earth do we need a video camera for?" Beckett asked, staring in confusion at the box in her hands.

He met her eyes, the apprehension shining in his own blue orbs only serving to heighten her confusion and suspicion.

"Look, I know we didn't mean to get taped having sex in the interrogation room but seeing that video got me to thinking. We're really good at it."

Seeing her look of disbelief directed at him he held up a hand to stay her fury and continued.

"What I meant to say is that we both enjoyed watching ourselves on film later that night, and I thought, maybe, that we could try it again. But planned this time. What do you think?"

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as Beckett looked at the video camera in her hands, and then up to her boyfriend, concentration causing her brow to furrow.

"Alright Castle, let's do it. But under one condition. These tapes never, and I mean never, see the light of day. Understand?"

"No, I mean yes, of course they will be just for us. Let me just get the camera set up and we can get started. Er, I mean if you want to tonight that is…" Castle trailed off, his excitement getting the better of him as he looked at Kate hopefully.

"Go Castle, get the camera set up while I change into something more comfortable." She laughed, leaning forward to kiss him quickly before they both scrambled out of the bed to get ready.

* * *

"Kate, I'm ready whenever you are." Castle called out several minutes later, sitting down on the end of the bed. His eyes flickered to the camera in the corner of the room pointed towards his position on the bed before he turned to stare hard at the door to his ensuite bathroom, as if expecting his girlfriend to appear through it at will.

No amount of preparation could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when the door did finally open to reveal Kate Beckett in a set of silky black negligee. His eyes took in the lacy top of her ensemble which left little to the imagination where it covered her pert nipples and breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. They landed on the bright pink flowers etched into the material at the top of her breasts and the delicate pink bow set squarely between her breasts, right below the scar from the gunshot wound that had nearly taken her from him. He continued on down her body to the matching panties with similar pink ties on either side of her jutting hipbones and his fingers itched to pull on those bows to reveal her body to him in all its glory.

"Kate, when did you get this and why haven't I seen it before?" he croaked as he completed the circuit and met her gaze once again, taken aback by the hunger in her eyes.

"Does it really matter Castle?" she asked as she reached him and placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting first one knee onto the mattress and then the other until she is straddling him, her pelvis just barely touching his.

"Mmm I guess not, as long as I get to take it off of you." He acquiesced, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her down onto him. A gasp escaped Beckett's mouth as she felt the evidence of Castle's arousal through his boxers and she couldn't help but grind down onto him.

"Ahh Kate, you have to stop that." Castle warned her and pulling her off to the side so he could lay her out on the bed in front of him, looking every bit the Greek Goddess with her hair pillowed out around her head on his sheets.

He started by placing a kiss at the joint on her right ankle before beginning to lick and suck at her skin, slowly working his way up her leg. Pausing to nip at the spot her knew she loved on the back of her knee and being rewarded by her groan of anticipation which quickly turned into irritation as he left her skin and started the process over again at her other leg.

This time though, he didn't stop as his lips passed her left knee and continued on to her inner thigh, kissing, nipping, and sucking at her skin, marking her as his.

Kate's back arched up as he got closer and closer to where she wanted him, not paying attention to his hands until she felt his fingers untying the bows holding her panties to her body.

She lifted her hips off the bed to allow him to toss her underwear to the side, soon followed by the rest of her negligee as his mouth finally reached its destination.

Castle slipped his tongue through her slick, wet folds, sampling her essence, feeling her fingers tangle in his hair. He slid a finger into her entrance, feeling her wet heat surrounding him only serving to heighten the anticipation for when it's more than his fingers stretching her inner muscles.

"Oh, Castle, more" she begged him as she felt the first tingling sensations beginning in the pit of her stomach, a precursor to the pleasure that is to come.

He obliged her, placing his free hand across her hips to try to hold in in place as he sinks a second finger into her and flicks his tongue over her clit.

Kate's hands move to grip her own breasts, her fingers pinching and rolling her nipples into hardened peaks.

"Yes, yes, Oh" she ground out through clenched teeth as the wave of her orgasm grew and then broke over her, causing Beckett's body to tighten and release in rhythm with Castle's fingers still buried deep inside her.

She cupped his face and dragged him up her body, covered in a light sheen of sweat, to kiss him in a passionate thank you, tasting herself when he tongue swept through his mouth.

"I want you. Now Castle. I need you inside me now." She told him, reaching down to grab his hard member in her hand, rubbing her thumb across the head to spread the bead of moisture that had developed and stroking him in her palm.

Castle shifted until he was laying over her, supporting his weight on his forearms and allowing Beckett to guide him to her entrance, dripping wet from her arousal and earlier release.

"I love you" he whispered, his lips meeting hers as he pushed into her.

He stopped for a moment when he felt his pelvis come to rest against hers, allowing her body to adjust to his size, setting a slow, loving rhythm.

Even if she couldn't voice it yet, Kate's eyes reflected his feelings as they kissed languidly, taking their time.

When Beckett's hips began pushing up against his own more insistently he knew she was ready. Knew she wanted more without her evening having to say.

He pulled away from her at his original pace but paused when only the head of his cock was still inside her, surrounded by her tight, slick walls. Midnight blue eyes met darkened hazel ones and at her nearly imperceptible nod, Castle thrust back into her powerfully.

A cry was torn from Kate's lips as he established a new, punishing rhythm. She writhed beneath him, he hips rising to meet his every thrust, urging him onwards as they both climbed upwards towards release.

Beckett wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his ass and forcing him to remain close with short, sharp movements. Gasps and moans in ever increasing volume escaping the woman beneath him were quickly echoes by his own moans and labored breathing as he pushed ever onwards and upwards.

Kate released first, shattering into a million pieces around him with a strangled groan, her elastic inner muscles spasming around him where he continued to push into her body working both to prolong her own orgasm and achieve his own.

Both breathing hard, she began to come down from her high several long seconds later just as Castle reached his own. He thrust into her, hard, one final time before erupting. The feel of him twitching and releasing inside her causing Beckett to fly once again.

Long moments later, he rolled off away, knowing that his body weight must be crushing her. Castle gathered Kate into his arms and kissed her softly, languorously, reveling in her soft lips moving beneath his own.

"I love you too" she breathed, curling her body into his.

They held each other until the cooling sweat caused a chill to run across Beckett's skin.

"Let me take care of the camera and then we can get some rest." Castle told her, kissing her forehead before getting out of bed and pulling a sheet up over his girlfriend.

"We can sleep for a while and check out the tape later."

_There's the man-child that I know and love_. The woman thought to herself with a smile as he climbed back into bed, draping his body around hers. Their shared body heat lulled them both into a deep, sated sleep.


End file.
